Meant To Be's Home for Unusual Events
Meant To Be's Home for Unusual Events is the fifth episode in the fourth season of JD: Meant To Be. It will be released on Halloween. Overview The gang celebrates Halloween with a big party, however unusual things start happening. Plot The episode starts when Emma and Dancer hang up decorations for Halloween. Emma asks Melody to hand her the ghost, and Melody screams, "GHOST". Ballerina has to ensure her that there is no ghost, and goes into the kitchen to put her skeleton plates in the cabinet. However, styrofoam cups fly out at her. Ballerina shrugs and goes back into the front room, asking if the cups flew out at anyone else. Everyone says no, and asks why, however Ballerina says nothing. In the next scene, Emma comes home from Alternative Club to find Dancer and Ballerina on a carpet suspended by cables. She asks them what they were doing, and they say they're trying to make a scare as Aladdin and Jasmine from Aladdin when a cable snaps and flips upside down, making the two fall on the floor. Emma laughs and says, "Well, that was a flip-out", resulting in Ballerina grabbing a pint of blood and spilling it onto her hair. In the school, J.D. Central goes to the nurse with Dancer, who is complaining of hallucination-like symptoms. Suddenly, Dancer acts crazy. The nurse asks what's going on, which leads to Disturbia. When Dancer finishes, the nurse sends Dancer home. It's night, as Emma is sleeping, she suddenly feels trapped in her bed, and sits up. She feels like she's getting kidnapped, and sings LA Devotee. At the same time, Melody feels as if she was entering a weird place, and wakes up. There, she finds the ghosts of The Beatles, and sees eggmen and walruses everywhere. She sings I Am The Walrus and then collapses onto her bed. It's the day of a big party at Singer's Place, and everyone is having a good time, except the gang, who reports their dreams to Ballerina. Ballerina says that she isn't Houdini or anything, and Emma tells her that she thinks demons are haunting their house. Ballerina, however, insists that they're going crazy. J.D. Central tells the gang that it might be a prank from somebody, however, Natalia says, "Oh sure, as if styrofoam cups magically flew out at Ballerina, and the cable snapped peculiarly, flipping Dancer and Ballerina and letting them fall onto the ground". Suddenly, there's a blackout. The room goes dark and everyone panics. Emma runs onto the stage and tells everyone that there's possible difficulties that she needs to fix, but then she interrupted by a whistle. Ballerina asks, "What was that?" and Dancer replies with, "OH MY GOSH IT'S THE GHOST OF MALA-HA-MUVIS, OH DEAR ONE GET THE bleep OUT OF THIS DEAR LOCATION NOW," and screams. Lightning strikes as Dancer springs into Emma's arms. John says, "This is sad", as Alyssa replies, "Ya think?" as she yanks Dancer out. Ballerina tells her that they should gargle garlic, but Alyssa says that she's been reading too much Chicken Noodle Soup For the Mother's Soul and she should stop now, but Ballerina says, "NO, GARGLE. THE OL' GHOST SHALL FLEE THIS PLACE, YA HEAR?", and then chants in Albanian. Alyssa covers her mouth. Ballerina removes it and says, "Sorry. Got carried away", then says that if you sing a song that has even the least idea of Jesus, Mala-ha-muvis would go away. So she sings Crucified, and then everyone pleads for Mala-ha-muvis to flee. The next day, everything is back to normal. Except... is it? Cast ChristinaGrimmieLove as Ballerina DancerTheSinger as Dancer TheEmmaShow as Emma Melody Phoenix as Melody Just Dance Central as J.D. Central JohnJD1302 as John AlyssaTheMusicGeek as Alyssa PinkStar19 as Natalia Guest Stars In credits "Just some family members from fans that emailed us" Trivia * The title is based off "Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children", except the two are nowhere alike. * The carpet flip is based off an incident at Disneyland Resort. Songs Singing Whenever! - Theme - sung by Meant To Be Disturbia by Rihanna - sung by Dancer I Am The Walrus by The Beatles - sung by Melody LA Devotee by Panic! At The Disco - sung by Emma Crucified by Army Of Lovers - sung by Ballerina Let Me Love You by DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber - Soundtrack Exclusive - sung by John and Natalia Bonbon by Era Istrefi - Soundtrack Exclusive - sung by Ballerina and NataliaCategory:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 4